Niece
by Blazeingheroine
Summary: What my mother told me that day was a blessing and a curse. Megaman is owned be Capcom. The story this is base on is owned by Hitoshi Ariga.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Welcome to my self-insert fanfic. I feel like I should make some points before I start. One, I will make my character as much like me as possibly. You know, no super powers or that ability that makes everyone like you. The typical Mary Sue. Just my strength and weaknesses. Two, all names, with the exception of Megaman characters, are not our real names because of Internet security. I just don't want to sound like Sara or Tara. So all religious beliefs won't be appearing here. Three, this story will be a side story along with my other Megaman story. I want to get Rise of Chaos done first. If you have a problem with my story, please tell my what's wrong. I'll be happy to see if there is anything I can do. Just don't hurt me. That is all. Oh, and I don't have the best grammar in the world. I'm working on it though. **

**-BlazeingHeroine **

**Chapter 1: Secrets **

"Good grief, bro. Why do you always for about Char's Guts ability? That combine with Façade and high attack can destroy anything," I sighed.

"I can't control when Discharge paralyzes or not," whined Neko.

I closed my 3DS and plugged it in my charger. I'd been trying to teach Neko about Wi-Fi battling for Pokémon, but it hadn't been going well.

"Marion, can you come down here please?" my mother called.

"Yeah Mom, one sec!" I shouted back. I quickly left Neko's room and found myself in the living room. Mom was standing in front of packed suitcases with a serious expression on her face.

"I see you're all packed and stuff. Neko is ready too. Any more emergency phone numbers I need?" I asked. Everyone was going up to New York to help our family. I wasn't going for personal reasons. Heck, I was surprised Neko wanted to go.

"Actually, I got a call that my brother might swing by," Mom worriedly said.

"Yay! Uncle- wait, why do you sound worried?" I asked. My uncle and I got along pretty well. Why would she be worried?

"Your Grandpa and Grandma had two kids, me and your uncle, before they split," she explained. "He was born way before me. You might have seen him on TV lately."

"Mom, you know I only watch cartoons and anime on TV. The only person that's real is Dr. Light. His parents are dead," I said.

"Well, he was friends with my brother at one point. They don't get along anymore," she said sadly.

"They don't get along…," I said slowly. My thoughts raced to what I knew on Dr. Light. He was one of my role models in life. My thoughts turned to one person.

"Are you saying we are related to Wily?" I whispered. Mom nodded in response.

"There was a time when your uncle wasn't a bad guy. I even looked up to him," she said. "When he was 20, he met Thomas. I didn't meet him until I was 11. Shortly before Albert disappeared, he gave me a disk. He said it was too dangerous, at that time."

" I don't get it. What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"I got a call from him recently. He wants the disk back, but I'm not sure I should give it to him. He isn't the guy he used to be. I have a feeling that he will use any force to get it," she said.

"Can't you call the police or something?" I ask.

"No one will believe that Wily has family and I lost contact with Light years ago," she said. "I'm saying, just be careful."

"No problemo, ma'am," I said as cheerful as can be.

Of course, as soon as everyone left, I went into panic mode.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" I shouted as I made a grab for my duffel bag. I dumped in a bunch of clothes and all my handheld gaming devices with chargers. The last things I packed were my swords and my phone. I quickly called my friend.

"This is Gem."

"Gem, it's me, Marion. Can I come to your place for a bit?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"No, not at all. I'll explain when I get there."

"O.K then. See you…."

I felt bad for leaving her high and dry like that, but her house was nearby, so she would get an explanation soon. I ran to the garage only to remember the only mode of transportation I had was a broken bike. Looks like I'd walk. A couple blocks away, I felt a bit more relieved. I tried to think of way to explain all this to Gem. I knew she was my friend, but would she understand? My thoughts broke apart when I heard a jet engine. At first, I thought it was one of those mini-planes that sometimes flew over. However, the figure had a human shape and appeared to be riding a board of some kind.

"Nuts, that was quick," I muttered. I hoped I had some time to run before they found me. I broke out into a sprint and my attacker sped up. The problem was there wasn't any place to hide. Then I had an idea.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" I yelled. I hoped that would grab someone's attention. I glanced over my shoulder and finally got a look at my chaser. It was none other than the Megaman opposite himself, Bass. By the looks of it, he was not in the best of moods. Of course if I was chasing some random person for no reason, I wouldn't be either.

"Damn it, STOP MOVING!" Bass yelled. Like that would happen. But he was within reaching distance, so I did something I always wanted to do to a baddie.

I quickly made a grab for one of my swords, which was sticking out of bag, took a swing and shouted," I HAVE FURY!" … which didn't go well. The hit didn't even faze him and he replied with a buster shot. Thankfully, it missed and hit a tree.

"DAMN IT, BASS! WE NEED HER ALIVE!"

A projection came out of Bass's robot wolf's back. It was Wily.

"CALM DOWN OLD MAN! I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Bass replied. At this point, I tried to sneak away. Seriously, how can no one notice any of this? However, the robot wolf pinned me down.

"What do you guys want with me?" I angrily asked.

"I think you know, sister!" Wily cackled.

The wolf released sleep gas from the sides of his body. The Sonic the Hedgehog's drowning music filled my head. The last thing I saw was a man from across the street with his camera out.


	2. Chapter 2: Snakes

_t's Halloween and I'm in my Miranda Rotto costume. My friends invited me to go trick-or-treating with them. All I need is my black eye shadow. I grab the brush and freeze. Something's not right. Something is horribly wrong. My cat jumps on my desk and looks up to me. She opens her mouth and yells, "BLUE MEANIES!" I lose my footing and fall into a strangely placed pool._

I woke to wet hair and an insane doctor. Not something that happens everyday.

"Now that you're up, why don't you tell me what I want to know," he said calmly.

"Look, Wily, I have no clue what you're going on about," I said.

"Yes, you do!" Wily shouted. "Perhaps you don't remember the day I gave you the data."

"What data? I don't have no data," I responded. "Look can't you just let me go? I won't tell anyone that you kidnapped a random girl."

"Not until you hand over the data, Rachel."

Rachel? My name isn't Rachel. But that would mean he thinks I'm-

"Sir, there seems to be a problem."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Shademan, don't do that!" Wily girlishly screamed. I was holding my breath, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, sir. You see, when a man and a woman lov-

"I don't have time for this, get on with it."

"We have the wrong woman."

"What!?"

"This 'woman' has a name, ya know!" I said, annoyed.

"Yes, she does. Lord Wily, may I introduce you to Marion Zalkin."

"Nice to know someone has manners on this boat," I grumbled.

"You see, Master," Shademan went on. "While she may have many resemblances to your sister, she is one inch taller."

Wily gave me a long, hard look. I could hear the gears in his head spinning.

"Damn it, Bass! You caught the wrong one!" he shouted at the wall.

"That's nice. Now can you do us all a favor and let me go home?" I asked.

"Not until you tell me where your mother is!" he replied.

"Beats me. She might have said something about a trip to Canada with everyone else or something," I lied.

"When is she going to be back?" he spat.

"You looking at the wrong person, sir," I replied sarcastically.

"Well fine then! You'll stay here until you hear word she's back!" he said angrily.

"You little-," I started to say but bit it back. It might not be in my best interest to insult a mad scientist with an army of killer robots. Seeing I had no more to say, he shoved my stuff into Shademan's hands and ordered him to show me to one of the spare rooms. Shademan grumbled something about being a butler and left, with me following him. A silence filled the steel gray hallways.

"Soooooooo, what's it like working for Mr. Wily?" I asked. Might as well get know some of the bots since I'm going to be here awhile.

Shademan gave me a bewildered look before replying with," It's not the best." After walking some more in silence, I felt the hair on my neck stand. I abruptly stopped and looked at my surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Shademan asked.

"I think something or someone is watching us," I said nervously.

Shademan smiled, showing with fangs, and said, "Most likely."

I mentally sweatdropped at how casually he said that. As we continued with our walk, I still felt uneasy. I noticed a strange shadow in the corner of my eye, but it disappeared.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAHHAHAHH!"

I came back to reality to see a robot snake on Shademan's shoulder. I ran up and ripped it off. It seemed like Shademan was shutting down or something, I tried to help him stand up, but he was too heavy. Darn my soft spot for robots. Ever since that Terminator movie…

"What is the meaning of this, Snakeman!" Shademan shouted.

"Oh nothing. I was just bored," said a voice from the across the hallway. A robot with a snake hat strutted up to us.

"What do we have here? A female human? Master must be desperate," he said with a chuckle.

"Ummm yuck," I said with disgust. I grabbed the dead robot snake and threw it at him. Not surprisingly, all it did was make him mad.

"You bitch!" he yelled. He aimed his cannon at my chest and shot another robot snake. I covered my chest to minimize the damage. The snake latched itself on my arm and started to numb it. I gasped and tried to remove the snake.

"Surprised? Those were specially made to take care of humans," he laughed. He started to charge up another snake and aimed for Shademan this time.

"Let me get rid of this sad excuse for a robot master," he fired.

I don't know why I did what I did at the moment. I sprang in front of Shademan and faced the missile coming our way.


	3. Chapter 3: Stars

A star collided with the snake, causing it to explode. I blinked in surprise. I thought I was dead for a second.

"Now Snaky, what's up with you?"

A robot with star like armor walked up from nowhere. He had a rose in one hand while the other was controlling a stream of stars.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Snakeman hiss.

"Oh dear brother, one of are other brothers contacted me, saying you were attacking daddy's guest. That's very naughty of you." He replied.

"Damn that ninja! No matter, take thisssss!" he yelled and unleash more snake missiles at us. The star robot made the stars surround us and made a shield. I stared in awe, but cringed at my injury.

"It was a sight to behold! A human risking her life to save a robot! Such poetry!" he cried as a random star hit Snakeman in the head, "Oops."  
Snakeman spazzed to the ground. The star robot stopped his trail of stars and turned to us.

"Are you okay, darling?" the star guy asked. I was a speechless. I didn't think a robot built by Wily would, well, do what star here just did. My thought process broke when star picked Shadman and me up. He called a bunch of hardhead robots to get Snakeman.

"Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up at daddy's lab," he said, "My name is Starman by the way."

"Starman, why are you here anyway?" Wily asked. He was working on Shademan and Snakeman's headpieces while I was wrapping white cloth on my wound.

"Oh it was the most terrible thing, daddy, "Starman screeched, "A storm almost completely destroyed the amusement park! Repairs won't be done for at least a month!"

"Good thing we went supply shopping before hand. Starman, could you show Marion to her room, since I have to work on these idiots," Wily sighed.

"Sure thing, daddy!" Starman said as he dragged my stuff and me along with him. Soon I found out he was a complete chatterbox. He went on about how he and his brothers work part-time jobs at an amusement part to fund Wily's schemes. I got bored quickly and change the subject. I asked about if Wily built a ninja robot.

"Why yes he did! Shadowman. Very fitting name, isn't it? He was the one who told me about that little spat with Snaky," Starman said happily.

"So that's who was following me before," I concluded.

Starman seemed confused. He explained that Shadowman, being a ninja, can't be detected or sneaked up on, with the exception of Shademan.

"Well, whenever I feel like something or someone is watching me, but I can't see them anywhere, I look in the corner of my eye. They always seem to be there," I explained.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense, but okay!" Starman agreed happily. He stopped in front of a black door. After opening it, he gave me a playful push inside.

"This will be your room for the next couple of days," he said "Or when ever you give daddy what he wants."

"Well, that's not gonna happen," I replied.

"Then you might as well make yourself at home. Daddy can be very stubborn when it comes to these things," Starman said before leaving.

It has been an hour since Starman left. With a million thoughts going through my head, it was pretty hard to get to sleep. What did Wily want with my mother? How am I going to get away from here? Will that ninja robot I heard about kill me in my sleep? Why am I not hating any of Wily's robots? Of course, I knew the answer to that already.

**School started yesterday. On another note, the start of this story begins before the chapter "Burning Wheels". **

**So that battle scene was pretty great, right? Yeah, I'll try better in the future. Sorry this took so long to get up. Sara just got back into writing (If you don't know who that is, read "Light reads: Mishon form god") so that happened. You might not see much of me in October. Why? Super Smash bros. and Pokémon. That is all. **

**Till next time!**


End file.
